Popsicle Sticks
by Nikki Mustang
Summary: Axel did SOMETHING to make Xemnas angry and Roxas is sent to find him. AkuRoku. Features Riku! and an interesting take on his senses... Kind of crackish fanservice. If you can even have fanservice in writing...


**So. This is essentially AkuRoku fanservice. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. If you don't like AkuRoku or fanservice, see that button in the upper left hand corner that looks like an arrow? There's your next action. If you don't know what they are, have fun reading, kids. It's also kind of crackish.  
**

**A friend and I (who I'm sure is reading this) wrote this one day on the chatbox of the website we both roleplay on. Someday some person is going to log on and see the end of that and freak out, and I will laugh my ass off. Well, I won't know, but I'm doing so now anyways to make up for it. Hi Caius!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own my writing which can make its characters do anything I want! -evil laugh-**

* * *

Axel had decided that this afternoon in particular was especially nice, even if it was spent in the World That Never Was. Sure, there may not have been any birds chirping or sunshine, but the standard drizzle had held off for more than two hours and he was sitting on a mostly dry bench eating ice cream in the typical darkness.

Until fury reigned down from above. "AXEL! Get back to Castle Oblivion, Superior's pissed!"

Roxas glared at the taller Nobody from his vantage point atop Memory Skyscraper. Axel looked up at him with confused eyes before what he'd done that morning dawned on him. "Fuck that, I blew shit up!" He muttered under his breath before changing to a normal voice. "Just because I killed off half of the castle before does _not_ make me accountable." He finished his treat and stood to deposit the popsicle stick in a nearby trashcan. "I've told him that a hundred times."

Roxas jumped down from his incredibly high perch, landing lightly next to his comrade. "I don't care how many times you've told him," He seethed, "he obviously needs to hear it _again_ and I am _not_ taking the blame for you this time too!" He looked into the trashcan warily, making sure Axel hadn't put an exploding piece of trash inside to distract him. "Especially not for your creepy popsicle fetish that everyone blames me for!" He exclaimed once noticing the object Axel had thrown inside and noting at least five others.

"Please? I'll give you a popsicle…" Axel bribed his young friend shamelessly, pulling out a blue bar of sea salt ice cream.

Roxas sighed and grabbed the frozen delight, taking care not to get any of the sticky substance on his gloves. "I told you to stop doing that, I've _seen_ deviantART." He referenced a website that somehow knew the entire going-ons of the Organization, much to Xemnas' dismay. They also displayed several pictures of him and Axel with each other- yaoi, they called it?-, the second highest being those of Demyx and Zexion.

Axel rubbed a point on the back of his head. "Ah, so have I…" He stated awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Roxas practically devoured the ice cream and thought for a few moments, speaking only when he contributed yet another popsicle stick to Axel's count. "You liked it, didn't you?" He queried once thinking through all the implications of the statement.

Axel laughed nervously, still rubbing the same spot on the back of his head and messing up his spiky red locks further. "Maybe…" He avoided stating the truth directly.

Roxas sighed and crossed his arms thoughtfully. He finally sighed. "Okay, so maybe I did too, a little bit…" He relented, much to his and the other's surprise.

"See, I knew you would come around!" Axel crowed victoriously after the initial shock. This earned him a well-placed whack in the head with a gloved hand.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it…" Roxas whined.

Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulder, grinning all the while. "It's okay…" He soothed as he continued chuckling.

Roxas leaned into his touch, enjoying the body heat on an otherwise chilly day, as he considered it to be. "You're still being a jerk about it." He pouted halfheartedly, mostly playing with Axel's reactions. In response Axel moved his arm from around Roxas' shoulders to his waist. "Oh, we are getting bold, aren't we?" Roxas chuckled and his heart fluttered inwardly with an emotion entirely foreign to him.

Axel leaned down to whisper into Roxas' ear. "I've been waiting for this for quite some time." He informed the blonde, sending shudders down his spine.

Roxas recovered slightly in order to be able to speak, only doing so when Axel moved away slightly to look at his reaction. "Have you really?" He finally wondered aloud "You've hidden _that_ well."

"Oh, be serious…" Axel moved behind the blonde, wrapping both of his thin arms around Roxas' waist. "You honestly couldn't tell?"

Roxas leaned back into Axel's broad chest and put his arms over the ones around his waist, grabbing a hand and gripping it firmly. "You're actually a good actor when you try." He leaned his head back onto Axel's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Axel placed his head on top of the blonde's and closed his eyes lightly.

"So I've been told…" He smiled softly.

Roxas reflected his smile. "More than just now, I hope." He added.

"Actually…" Axel chuckled above him and Roxas' heart lept at the pleasant sound.

The younger leaned his head back and nuzzled his nose into Axel's neck. "You're a good actor when you try. Now you've been told more than once." He smirked as he tried to identify Axel's scent, a combination between ashes and something else…

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Axel had spun Roxas around to face him. He leaned toward him slowly as his eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the feeling of the others' lips upon his…

…and was not disappointed when Roxas' soft lips met his own. Axel pushed Roxas up against a brick wall, smiling as he did so and feeling the other do so simultaneously. Roxas' arms found their way to the place behind Axel's neck, deepening their kiss. One of Axel's hands pressed on the small of the blonde's back, trying to achieve the same purpose.

They broke away from each other, panting slightly. "Axel…?" Roxas asked softly.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"We're making deviantART true." He informed him, smiling as the chuckle he enjoyed returned.

"I know, the fangirls are going to die."

"They're just fantasizing… kind of like how Sora does about Riku." Roxas thoughtlessly shared his Others' darkest secret, warranting only a laugh from the redhead.

"But this is actually happening." Axel motioned between them, causing Roxas to smile. "For once they were right about us…"

Roxas thought back to the dreams he'd had the night before, courtesy of his other half. "I'm sure that they will be about that in a few days, too." He commented.

"Maybe…" Axel agreed before leaning down to kiss Roxas again. The blonde smiled yet again before focusing entirely on the friction between them.

"So, we're together?" He asked as they broke away again.

"At long last, yes." Axel replied, holding Roxas closer to him.

The small blonde leaned his head against the redhead's chest, smiling contentedly as he did so. "Good."

Axel buried his face in a mess of spiky blonde locks, breathing in deeply. "What shampoo do you use?" He wondered aloud, enjoying the scent.

"Um…" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "Suave Naturals Lilac scent…?"

"It smells amazing." Axel raved, taking a deep breath in as Roxas laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." He blushed lightly.

Axel laughed out loud, enjoying the blonde's reactions. "I made you blush!" He crowed proudly and smiled.

A pout replaced the small smile that had come onto Roxas' face, causing the contrast of it and the blush to become almost comical. "Shut up!" One of the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he frowned.

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas' forehead. "No problem, it's been a goal of mine."

This caused the blush to renew on Roxas' face. "I didn't know you'd thought this through so far…" He wondered out loud.

"Almost every day." The redhead informed him matter-of-factly. Roxas bopped Axel on the head lightly.

"Then why didn't you say anything sooner, you idiot…?" Axel blinked a few times, shocked.

"Because I didn't know you felt the same way." He confessed and blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Roxas allowed an unusual fangirl sound to come from his mouth and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, grinning triumphantly. Axel returned the gesture willingly.

"Yeah, you got me to." He conceded before a devious smile came across his face. Without another thought he reached down and grabbed Roxas' butt, eliciting a surprised squeak from the blonde.

"Axel!" Roxas protested. The taller Nobody laughed and did it again, much to Roxas' chagrin. He buried his bright red face in Axel's Organization coat in an attempt to hide it.

"C'mon, you know you like it." Axel grinned at Roxas reaction.

"Doesn't mean you have to keep doing it…" Roxas mumbled into the coat. Axel placed his hand softly atop Roxas' head and began to mess up his spikes in a comforting manner.

After a few minutes Roxas looked up, his face now returned to its' normal color, and kissed Axel on the corner of his mouth. Axel moved sideways and their lips connected fully, beginning a make out session and time of new exploration for both of them as Roxas struggled feebly for dominance against Axel's tongue.

The redhead decided the battle was over and pushed the blonde onto the sidewalk to straddle him, breaking off the kiss suddenly and leaving Roxas to blink confusedly. Without a second thought the blonde smiled and reached up, dragging Axel down by the chain of his coat and into yet another fiery kiss.

Axel grinned and pulled away, detangling himself from Roxas. "Until next time, kiddo." He left Roxas on the pavement in the dim lighting, smiling triumphantly as he heard the blonde rush to his feet.

"Not fair, Axel!" Roxas pouted yet again and ran after the red hair receding into the darkness.

* * *

Five minutes later, a blindfolded man with silver hair walked into the pavilion beneath Memory Skyscraper. "I sense… somebody wanted to have sex here…?" He shook his head at the emotions that seemed all too similar to his best friends' and walked toward another darkened street.

* * *

**Bwahahaha I LOVE Riku as I wrote him in this. He actually was my idea. I'm quite proud of him and his emotion-identifying abilities, especially those that can sense when people want to... populate Castle Oblivion. Even if it is impossible.**

**SuperUke!Roxas! Is my favorite EVER. SO fun to write.  
By the way, that's the kind of shampoo I use. WAIT, it's lavender. Eh, it's purple.  
**

**How'd you like it, kids? Drop me a line, this is my first crackish fic.**


End file.
